


The Battlefield Bell

by Zankana



Series: Linked Universe [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zankana/pseuds/Zankana
Summary: He may not know all the sound codes for Warrior's Hyrule, but he was pretty sure that bell chime didn't belong.





	The Battlefield Bell

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the prompt by cries_in_hylian_ in the Linked Universe Discord who wanted the Links to be transported to Warrior's Hyrule and for Legend to meet Marin.
> 
> I hope I did your prompt justice.

The sounds of battle surrounded them. Legend could hear the alerts of keep statuses and enemies locations as he fought his way through the horde of enemies though he didn’t fully understand them the way as Warrior. Before they had all split, Warrior had told him to go support the fighters near the eastern keeps as it was the furthest away and he was one of the fastest thanks to his boots.

Legend continued to slash his way through enemies, as he made it closer and closer to his target, he started to hear the sound of a bell. It didn’t match any of the keep statuses he had heard so far so what was it? As he moved closer he suddenly heard singing that made his heart stop before seeing the Wind Fish come swooping in to crash down on enemies just out of sight. He ran around the corner, only to freeze.

“Marin.”

What was she doing here? Was he just dreaming again? Was this real? All he did was stare as she swung a bell around hitting enemies in her path and blasting them back with water. She seemed to have noticed him as she was now combatting the slew of enemies between them. He had yet to move, even when she was right in front of him before she raised her bell as if to attack him. He closed his eyes and braced himself, only the attack never connected, he just felt a rush of air go past him.

“You need to be more careful, Link. Did you forget this is a battlefield?”

Her voice was music to his ears. He opened his eyes and shook himself out of his stupor. “Yeah, sorry.”

She giggled, “You’re so forgetful Link. Try not to forget again. We should catch up later. I want to hear about your adventures.” She swung her bell as she turned to address the enemies that had been coming up from behind.

“Yeah. Later.” He smiled a bit, hopeful before he focused on the enemies in front of them. Best not to let the hope go to his head just yet. He tried not to be distracted by the chiming bell and the ballad of the wind fish that had become their accompaniment as they fought together.

Maybe, just maybe, this wasn’t just a dream.

When the last enemy in the area fell, she rushed over to pull him into a hug. After a moment, he hugged back. It all felt so real and it was hard to remain doubtful.

Maybe, just maybe, this was real after all.


End file.
